


One last time. Probably.

by Feelslikefading



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Bad Jokes, Blood, M/M, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelslikefading/pseuds/Feelslikefading
Summary: This is definitely going to be the last time.





	One last time. Probably.

Since his first meeting with Midnighter, Dick had spent more than his fair share of time drenched in sweat and other people’s blood. Gods knows why he thought tonight would be any different. It definitely has nothing to do with the fact that he was a sucker for redheads who took the offer of a quiet drink at face value and not as a code for whatever the hell was going on right now. Really Dick should have known better. He’d been playing this game as long as anyone, and with people far more reliant on secrecy and stealth than Midnighter who was, by all accounts, as subtle as a sack of bricks.

***

Spitting blood into the motel sink Dick couldn’t help but think he was looking a little worse for wear. In the 6 months since partnering up with Midnighter, Dick had needed more stitches than the entirety of the previous 15 years. He was almost certain that this wasn’t something to be proud of and that Midnighter would disagree. Midnighter, unlike Dick, was designed for fighting. He was thick with muscle in ways that Dick would never be and if he had backed down then Dick had never seen it. Midnighter was unstoppable, unbeatable, and utterly insatiable.

Dick stared hard at his reflection. He should leave. He kept telling himself that this would be the last time. Maybe this time it would be. It seemed unlikely, but Dick took comfort in the lie. 

***

Midnighter was never not bordering on antagonistic. Even when he was on his knees that smirk never left his lips. “ Y’know I’ve already seen a thousand different ways this could play out Dick, and believe me, none of them end with you on top.” He laughed but it sounded more like a dare. Dick knew he couldn’t win this game, Midnighter fucked the same way he fought; rough, dirty and better than you. There was no winning, there was only surrender.

Midnighter wiped his mouth on the back of the hand before lifting Dick off the floor and throwing him back against the bed. Crawling up between his legs, Midnighter dragged his lips along his shaft, lapping at the pre-come bubbling from the top before moving down to work on opening Dick up. First with his tongue and then with his fingers. 

Midnighter always marvelled at how responsive Dick was. How quickly he became pliant and soft under his hands.  “Look at you” he drawled “you’re always so fucking needy little bird. Opening up so easy for me.” Dick huffed but didn’t disagree, he was more than aware of how quickly he would fall apart when at the mercy of the other man. “Please just stop fucking talking and put your dick in me” Dick wanted with nowhere near the level of conviction he had been aiming for. Midnighter still for a moment, raising an eyebrow before lining himself up and slowing pressing in. 

Dick felt all the air leave his lungs as Midnighter pressed inside. Agonisingly slow. Filling and stretching him, pausing for only a second before he began fucking in earnest. It wasn’t long before Dick felt a powerful hand wrap around his throat. His orgasm overwhelming him as he struggled for breath. Midnighter came minutes later, pulling out to spill on Dick’s abs. Even in the midst of his post orgasm haze Dick couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “I should make you clean that up.”  Midnighter smirked again, “As if I’d send you back to daddy all messed up. I’m not an animal”


End file.
